1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security system for a vestibule and, more specifically, to a security vestibule fitted with deterrents which may provide variable environmental conditions to discourage entry therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crime is a sad reality in the world. No matter where one lives, whether in a large urban area or a rural locale, an unlocked door or an open window is an invitation that, far too often, will be accepted. Oftentimes, merely the absence of the inhabitant is enough to encourage a criminal or group of criminals to enter and pilfer or vandalize the premises. Locks are often not enough as they can be picked or merely broken through. The overworked and strained police forces cannot, through no fault of their own, prevent all crimes from occurring. A device which could monitor activity proximate the exterior of a structure and fend off aggressors could assist in protecting the interior of the structure as well as the contents therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,979 issued Aug. 22, 1933 to Charles E. Howett discloses a liquid projecting device for projecting an irritant gas or liquid into the face of a perpetrator. The device is constructed such that it may be concealed in an ordinary bundle of paper currency without drawing attention. The device is operated by applying pressure to the bundle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,941 issued Mar. 9, 1937 to Alfred E. Burch, Jr. et al. describes a theft prevention system which produces an irritant gas. A fusible electrical element is actuated by a foot operated switch to release the irritant gas. The gas may be projected from a nozzle in a predetermined direction or may be scattered from a bomb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,027 issued Apr. 11, 1989 to John Mallory et al. describes a voice interactive security system for monitoring and detecting security breaches in a home. The system comprises a central monitor and a plurality of remote sensors. A microprocessor system actuates a speech synthesizer to produce predetermined messages in response to input from a keyboard and in accordance with a programmable scheme based on recorded electronic messages from a transmitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,520 issued May 30, 1989 to Thomas Aiello discloses a message generating apparatus for discouraging access to a compartment during designated time intervals and, more particularly, to a refrigerator alarm which generates voice-like audible messages whenever the refrigerator door is opened within a designated alarm time interval. The opening of the refrigerator door can be detected from either a motion detector or a door switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,752 issued Jun. 27, 1989 to Richard N. Fletcher describes a theft deterrent apparatus comprising a plurality of nozzles positioned within an elongated deflecting shield. The nozzles may be manually and selectively activated by a foot pedal or a secondary switch. The nozzles may dispense disabling chemical fluid upon activation of a control valve by the foot pedal and secondary switch. Optionally, the nozzles may be oriented overhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,076 issued Sep. 19, 1989 to Louis J. Marcone discloses a theft deterrent system for dispensing a liquid chemical scent in a spray form on a target perpetrator. The liquid chemical scent is discharged from a pressurized discharge container. The discharge is controlled by a solenoid valve which is actuated manually or selectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,429 issued May 29, 1990 to Attilio Colombo discloses a security vestibule for controlling access. Two walls of the vestibule have substantially circular arcuate bases, different diameters, and respective angular breadths whose sum is at least 360 degrees, being mounted on respective concentric circular tracks and forming vestibule doors.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.